Of Mishaps and Delays
by Goldenstripe2510
Summary: Wally's always late. It's ironic, the fact that he's one of the fastest people alive yet he can't arive on time for, well... anything really. Follow Wally and see the reasons why he's always late. Later to become a series of drabbles staring Wally and based mostly on spitfire.


**Just a random thing I decided to start. I'm bored, really bored. :) Drabbles featuring Wally. Most will probably contain Artemis too. Trolling insured. :D Oh, and mishap is pronounced Mis-hap, not mish-ap.**

**This one's based on my own feral cat who's a bit of a stray. I still love her though. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

'_Nooooooo! It can't be 3:14 already!' _The speedster looked at his watch, begging it to reverse and freeze. But, just as he thought, it continued to tick, taunting him with every wasted second._ 'Arty's gunna kill me if I'm late, again! I'll probably end up like that buck she shot last winter; Stuffed and mounted on her wall. I can just imagine it now….' _He could see the blonde archer standing with her bow in her hand, smirking evilly at him. It made him shudder.

In a flash he changed into his Kid Flash uniform and sprinted towards Gotham. Before getting to Gotham though he had to make it out of Central, and it was one of the busiest times of the day. Today it was super busy. A crash on the major highway that led through the city caused a build-up in the traffic meaning Kid Flash had to take _a few_ little detours. The traffic wasn't moving at all so to say the least, it was chaotic!

Kid Flash didn't have time for this; he had a date to get to. _'If it's 3:18 now, my fastest route would be via zeta tube, that way I won't be late. I should arrive just on time…. Ooof.' _The speedster was too preoccupied with his plan to see the cat that was in his way. At quite a barreling speed he tripped on the flea-bitten, old tortoiseshell cat. The stray gave piercing cry of pain as his foot connected with its thin, boney frame.

Wally hated cats, and cats hated Wally. On normal circumstances Wally would have laughed and congratulated himself on his victory, but he felt guilty for injuring it when it hadn't even seen him coming.

Begrudgingly he turned around and made his way back to the unmoving form of the feline. _'Great, I killed it. Now I have to get it off the road before the cars flatten it.' _He looked down at it and noticed that it was carrying a scrawny kitten. The kitten was obviously mal-nourished and tiny. Its wiry fur was white with brown patches and it had grey eyes….. like Artemis.

It mewled and whined for its dead mother which only made Wally feel even guiltier about killing the tortoiseshell. He bent down and tried to pick the kitten up but it scratched his hand, managing to slice through this Kid Flash gloves. Wally reeled back. He tried to pick it up again but it viciously lashed out at him again. "Stupid fleabag." He muttered shaking the hand the kitten had just attacked.

Wally slid his backpack off his shoulders and slowly crept closer to the kitten. The kitten just sat there on the road licking its paws. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He called through gritted teeth. Before the kitten could react he threw the bag over it and scooped it up. He grinned, satisfied. Then he picked up the mother cat and dumped her in the nearest trash can.

'_Job done.' _He thought. He looked down at his watch and almost fell over. _'Arty's gunna kill me!'_

**000OOOooo oooOOO000**

He ran up the hill in his civilian attire. It was hard running with his backpack, and a certain little furball in the pocket of his coat. The kitten kept struggling to get out of the pocket. _'I'm gunna dump this kitten in the middle of the ocean once this dates over…. If I survive it.'_

He looked at the furious blonde in front of him. She had her hands on her hips and was clearly extremely ticked off. "You're late, again!" She screeched. "What happened to you meeting me here at 3:30?! Can you ever be early?!"

"Sorry babe." Wally started to explain. "I had a bit of a…" He paused to think of the right word. "..Mishap."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, still far from impressed. "What kind of 'mishap'? And why is your pocket moving.

Wally sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the white kitten. It bit his hand several times before Artemis took it from him. Wally muttered something under his breath, hoping the evil little fleabag heard him. "I ran its mother over on the way, and kept the little fleabag, but it's too feral to re-home so I was going…" He trailed off.

Artemis looked shocked. "WALLACE ROUDOLF WEST, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF KILLING SUCH A SMALL INNOCENT CREATURE! I can't believe you would do something like that. You should be ashamed."

"Fine, have the mange furball." He muttered.

"I will." She said hugging the kitten. It made purring sounds to her which made Wally want to kill it even more. The blonde studied the tiny kitten. "Hey look, it has an arrow on its head." Sure enough it had a brown arrow shaped patch on its head.

Wally rolled his eyes sarcastically. "What are you going to call it? Bow? Hunter? Archie?"

"No, I'm calling it Arrow." Artemis stated while walking away.

'_Stupid mishap.' _Wally thought as he trudged behind his girlfriend in defeat.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**

**Have a great day (or night if you're like me :)!**


End file.
